The Forgotten
by foreverphantom014
Summary: Danny Fenton was abducted from his home three years ago with no trace of finding him, or any clues to where he went. Two years later, Sam Manson is still picking up the pieces and finding a new friend in a new, troubled student Simon Henley. Can Sam finally let go of the past and move on to her future, or is her past finally catching up to her?
1. Chapter 1

_August 5__th__, 2014_

_Danny's POV_

My ghost sense went off suddenly, cutting off where I was solving a math equation in my bedroom. I could hear the hustle and bustle of my parents down in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

First day of Sophomore year and the ghosts wouldn't leave me alone for _five _minutes to get my dismal packet of homework done.

I pondered on whether or not I should text Sam and Tucker for help, but I wanted them to finish their own homework and get a good start into the year. I could handle _one _ghost by myself. If it got too hairy, I could have them come to me.

I made my decision not to call them as I transformed into my ghost half, effectively blowing my stack of work around my room and fluttering to the ground as I flew out of my room at a slow pace, testing the air and trying to find the source of the trigger.

The air was silent and there was barely a sound coming from town. It felt eerie, and as I turned around I was facing a silent woman with her back facing me on the rooftop of one of the apartment buildings. "Hello?" I called out.

She turned, her air long and dark and her dress almost made out of shadows. This _had _to be the ghost. I touched down on the rooftop, her soft, yellow eyes turning up to look at me. "You can't be here anymore. You need to leave town." She spoke, her voice sounding like chiming bells or a little melody.

I shook my head, feeling as if I was in a trance, but I couldn't remember why I was anxious. First day of school, right? Or maybe the last….

"You need to get out of here." She spoke again, placing her hands on my cheeks and making me stare her in the eyes.

"I-uh, what?"

"My name is Lilith, and I have come to liberate your town…. but it will take time, and you won't like it. So, I need you to leave."

"I can't the town needs me, and I-" She stopped me by placing a hand over my mouth and forcing my face muscles to relax. Her irises seemed to spin slightly.

"Forget about it." She mumbled.

I shook my head, finally coming to my senses. "Enough! I don't know what game you are playing lady, but I want no part of it."

She seemed surprised, but her eyes narrowed, her yellow eyes shining brighter. "Fine," She said, charging a white ectoblast. "The hard way then." She said, firing the ectoblast suddenly, knocking me of the roof onto the hard pavement below.

My vision faded in and out, feeling as if though I was…losing something.

Lilith touched down next to me. "Come now, can't have anyone find you." She whispered, picking me up and flying away. I let my head lull to the side, as the bright lights of the FentonWorks sign became dim and I finally shut my eyes.

…

_August 6__th__, 2014_

_Sam's POV_

I sat down on the stairs outside of Casper High, waiting for Tucker and Danny silently while fiddling with my backpack.

Tucker suddenly showed up next to me, making me jump. "Hey, where's Danny?" Tucker asked. I shrugged. "I waited by my house for him, but I just assumed he was running late." I told him.

He waggled his eyebrows. "You guys have been hanging out more and more without me recently. Should I be jealous?" He asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "So, what?"

"Soo…did he confess to you? Did you confess to him? Did you guys kiss-" I placed a hand on his mouth.

"No, Tucker. He admitted he had feelings for me, but we've been taking things slow." I told him truthfully. Danny and I hung out a lot more over the summer, Tucker being at a tech camp in Florida. One of the best summers of my life. Just me and Danny and the occasional ghost.

"_Attention Casper High Students. Please make your way to the auditorium for a mandatory, school wide assembly._" The loud speaker rang out, making Tucker and I jump.

"Wonder what that's about." Tucker wondered aloud. "Come on, Danny will meet us inside." I told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

We sat down in the front row, being the only seats left. Everyone was chattering quietly to themselves, wondering what was going on. We watched as the doors to the outside opened and the Chief of Police came in with a piece of paper, looking shaken.

"…Attention Casper High Students." The chief said, turning to Principal Ishyama. "Is everyone in attendance?"

She nodded. "Everyone except Daniel Fenton. I'm sure you have a good reason for interrupting class time, Mr. Deonte."

He nodded, and I watched him closely as he gripped the paper in his hand. "Normally, I wouldn't come to a high school and give this news, however this could happen again, and we would like you all to be prepared."

"Last night at around eleven p.m., Daniel Fenton was abducted from his house in what looks like foul play. The police station was given Daniel's class picture with the words, 'You won't find him,' written in black ink. If anyone was in contact with Danny last night, we would like you to come to the station. Until we are sure this is the only abduction we need to worry about, there will be a mandatory curfew set, children and teenagers must be in their homes by nine pm." The chief read, as he curled the paper up in his hands.

I placed my hands over my face as Tucker froze beside me. "Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson? Would you like to be excused?" Mr. Lancer, crouching to my level. I didn't say anything, but I all but ran out the doors of the school, Tucker in close pursuit.

Cop cars surrounded the home, and Jack and Maddie were standing on the side walk holding another piece of paper in their hands as Maddie sobbed. Jazz sat on the steps, looking lost and confused. She made eye contact with and stood up, walking over to me.

"Please tell me this is a joke. That he's messing with us." She whispered. I shook my head.

"If he is, he didn't tell us." Tucker whispered. "I checked with Frostbite, Pandora, and Dora already today. He hasn't been in the Ghost Zone." Jazz said.

Everything was moving too fast. Cops were running to and from Maddie and Jack to their squad cars. I pulled away from Tucker and Jazz, feeling numb and confused. I walked into the house and up the stairs, going to straight into Danny's room.

He had been doing homework, but everything was on the floor as if he flew away. I looked outside, and in the alley by his house was cracked pavement. I shook my head.

He wasn't taken from his home. A Ghost took him from the city.

I looked over at the walls and sat down on the bed, staring blankly at the wall until I saw it. Scratched messily, as if the person wasn't fully aware as they were doing it was one word.

One name.

Lilith.


	2. Chapter 2

_August 7__th__, 2017_

_Sam's POV_

I shoved my purple backpack in my locker with a huff, Tucker standing by my side typing away on his new phone. "What about _Slenderman_?"

"Been there done that." I said, closing my locker with a slam and pulling up the waist of my jeans.

Tucker looked cozy and comfortable in his straight, dark wash jeans, and yellow t-shirt with white chucks tied onto his feel, with his signature red beret replaced with a red beanie, as he had been growing his hair out.

I, on the other hand, wore a lilac t-shirt with high waisted black skinny jeans with black boats with a chunky heel strapped to my feet. My hair now reached my waist and my face was painted in a pale foundation, dark purple lips, and a gray and black smoky eye. I had upped my game since-

I paused my thoughts, shaking my head and brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "Ready for class?"

Tucker shrugged. "We have an assembly first period and second period, English 12 third and then we are done after gym." Tucker high fived me. "Won't be like that every day. Math and history will rear their ugly heads." I said dramatically as Tucker laughed.

We made our way to the gym, sitting down in the second row as Valerie found us. "Sorry, had to finish up patrol." She whispered at Tucker, catching his lips in a quick kiss before sitting down next to him. I looked away politely, not wanting to interrupt.

"Hello students, Welcome to your first day of the 2017/18 school year. As you know we are partnering with "Bailey's Home for Troubled Youth," this year, allowing these children to get a quality education, paid for by Mayor Master's children's charity work with the Daniel Fenton Foundation." She said, sending an apologetic glance towards me and Tucker. Tucker seemed unbothered by my heart still stopped every time I heard his name.

He was never found, and every lead I had about Lilith disappeared with him. His parents moved out of town temporarily and Jazz went to Princeton the next year. I was the only one who still thought of him regularly.

"The bus just got into the lot, so I hope you do well to introduce yourselves to all of the students. This home is in a secluded part of Elmerton, so most of these children don't really have many friends outside of themselves. This is to help them, but I expect you to treat them with respect." She said, sending a glance to Dash and co.

Various boys of various ages looking scared of nervous filtered in, led by Mr. Lancer who had a fake smile pasted on his face. The all crowded in, looking almost in awe of all of the people. I felt genuine sympathy for one little boy who had a scar above his left eye, rubbing it out of self-consciousness.

Ishiyama finished her speech about respect as the gym door slammed open again, an orderly of the home walked in, whispering to Lancer. He pursed his lips and counted, before the orderly ran out again.

Ishiyama looked confused. "Is something wrong, Mr. Lancer?" She asked. He shook his head. "Something about Simon Henley." Lancer said.

She nodded. "He was on the bus? I thought he opted out?" She asked. Lancer shrugged. "Apparently last minute he had a 'change of heart' and decided to come but now they can't-"

The doors slammed open again and a tall boy with shaggy black hair, dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt, and black combat boots was shoved in. "We'll see you soon, Simon." The orderly spat and the boy sighed, rolling his blue eyes. The home kids laughed at him and he stepped forward into the light, Lancer's eyes narrowing.

An orderly stepped up with the boy. "This is Simon Henley. He originally opted out of schooling outside of the home, but we convinced him otherwise." She spoke through her teeth.

Simon rolled his pale blue eyes, crossing his arms and staying silent. Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "What grade will he be in."

"We don't know his exact age, but he seems to be senior level in academics."

"What do you mean you don't know his exact age?" Ishiyama sighed, seeming annoyed. The orderly stepped forward.

"He was in a car accident before he first came to us, suffering from amnesia. His parents left him on our doorstep with nothing except a note that they couldn't handle health care for him. We had the state provide him a temporary name until he remembers himself. We believe he may be around eighteen, meaning in the coming months we won't be able to house him anymore. We are hoping that putting him in school will increase his chances of making something with his life." The orderly explained.

Lancer locked eyes with Tucker. "Mr. Foley, will you take Mr. Henley to the office to get a schedule plan, and a locker. Then show him around the school." He spoke. Tucker nodded, getting up and shoving his phone in his pocket. "C'mon, Simon." He spoke, and Simon followed him out the door.

"The rest of the students already have their plan and go into their homerooms. The rest of the students are dismissed." Mr. Lancer spoke.

I gathered my backpack and made my way to my second period class, hoping that Tucker wouldn't be far behind. I sat down in my seat in Government, the teacher working on what seemed to be the syllabus. Various other seniors also filtered through the door, looking upset that the rest of the assembly had been cut short.

"Sorry, class. I didn't really have the syllabus ready due to the assembly, so just stay in your seats until the end of the period and talk amongst yourselves." She said, not turning her attention away from her computer.

I watched the door as Tucker came in with Simon in tow, both of them sitting near my general vicinity.

"Sam, this is Simon. Simon, Sam." He said. Simon waved shyly and turned towards Tucker. "It's nice to meet you guys. Sorry if I'm a bit… much. I was just annoyed that I was forced to come here." He explained.

I nodded. "We all hate school, Simon. It's no big. It wasn't fair of the orderly to spew your life story without your consent."

Simon shrugged. "When you are a ward of the state, your rights rarely matter. But thanks." He said smiling.

Tucker looked at me. "I thought we could take Simon under our wings. He shares the first half of the day with us, and then he has some catch up classes in the afternoon while we have study hall." Tucker explained.

I nodded. "Cool. Welcome to the cool kid's club. We officially have a techno-geek, a goth, and a punk." I smirked, getting out my sketchbook and pulling out a charcoal pencil.

"Happy to be here. You draw?" Simon asked, leaning forward in his seat. I nodded. "Recent development. You do anything fun?" I asked.

Simon shrugged. "I play guitar. I have an old beat up fender I found in an alley in Elmerton one day." He said.

"Speaking of which, is Bailey's planning on throwing you out?" Tucker asked, looking up from his smartphone.

Simon nodded. "Yeah. I'm a bad influence on the other kids, and they don't have the resources to really care for me anymore. I have until Christmas to find a more permanent solution." He explained.

I felt a pang of sympathy as I looked up at Simon. He had a burn mark on the top part of his temple, only visible through a gap in his bangs. His left eye was clouded, as if he had no vision out of it.

Overall, he was one hurt, messed up kid.

Just like me and Tucker.

I finally smiled. "We'll you'll be a perfect fit for our little group, right, Tuck?" I looked at him. Tucker didn't need any prodding to agree.

"Absolutely. Any misfit is a friend of ours." He smiled, and for the first time all day, Simon let out a sigh of relief.

…

"Do you want to come hang out at Tucker's? I know you have the home, but you don't seem to be in a hurry to head back." I pointed out. He nodded.

"I'm not. It's a little boarding house in the middle of the woods just outside of Elmerton. It sucks, has shitty Wi-Fi, and we barely are allowed to go out. It's why my parents picked it, I think. Send me far enough off the grid that they don't have to think or see me. I don't really remember what they look like either." He explained.

Tucker showed up at that moment with his backpack strapped across his back. "What's happening?"

"Just inviting Simon to your house." I said. Tucker shook his head. "Just came to tell you. My parents are having the house cleaned professionally due to some Ecto-imperfections found in the walls. I was about to ask if I could stay over for the weekend." Tuck replied.

I sighed, mildly perturbed. "Okay, fine. We'll go to mine. I just didn't want to scare off Simon." I told him.

Simon cocked his head to the side in confusion but didn't say anything. Thank god. We all took off down the road, the orderly's waiting outside the bus not giving Simon anything but a passing glance until one called out, "Let the Headmistress know if you'll be out past curfew."

Simon didn't even look back, just kept on walking.

…

"wow, okay, I understand." Simon whistled, standing outside of my house. I shrugged with a blush.

"I'd like to say, _I'm_ not rich. My parents are. I know this can be irritating to people who don't have as much money as them." I explained. He shook his head, shooting me a careful smile.

"You don't have to apologize for your wealth, Sam." He replied.

Tucker lead the way down stairs where he pulled out his laptop and pulled up the website where teachers stored all of their assignments and deadlines for Casper High.

"Okay, Simon. Tell us a little about yourself? What do you like to do?" Tucker asked.

Simon shrugged. "Really, there isn't anything special about me." He said, the line seeming rehearsed.

"There is something special and unique about everybody." I told him. He shrugged.

"Uh, I like video games. And obviously playing the guitar like I said. I guess I really like the stars." He mumbled, scratching at the back of his head. I paused.

"The stars?" I asked, with a sad lilt to my tone. I didn't mean to sound upset, but…

"Yeah. I think it's something that's stayed with me since I was little. I just always remember stars." He explained, a low blush on his face. Tucker nodded. "Dope. We had a friend into space too."

"Oh, where is he?" Simon asked.

I sighed. "He's dead. Disappeared." I said, a sharp edge to my tone that made both boys flinch and me feel instantly guilty. "Ah, shit. I'm sorry, guys."

Tucker shrugged. "S'okay. I know it's a touchy subject. It is for me too. But it's hard not to think about him, Sam."

Simon let out a sigh. "He sounds like a cool guy already. What was his name?" Simon asked. I gave him a small smile, happy that he was with us and that he could be so understanding.

"Danny Fenton." Tucker replied. Simon seemed to pause for a second before shaking his head, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yeah, sorry. Got a bit woozy. Movie?" He asked, turning his head away so he wasn't looking at us. Tucker shrugged and picked a movie to watch, the moment momentarily forgotten between us.

Just like everything else.


	3. Chapter 3

_Simon's POV_

After the movie at Sam's house, I had head back to the home, taking a taxi. "Simon." The receptionist said, nodding in my direction. I saluted to her, walking up the stairs to my room I was able to have by myself.

It was barely bigger than the hall, a tiny twin sized bed pushed against one wall, barely making room for the small desk on the other. My guitar was sitting against the window sill. I sat down on my mattress, the box spring making a squeak as I shifted my weight to take off my beat-up boots, throwing them in the corner by my small wardrobe.

An orderly came by and knocked on the door as I got out my textbooks. "Did you eat dinner?" They asked, peering into the room. I nodded, giving them a thumbs up, even though I hadn't. They nodded. "Goodnight." They said, closing my door.

I got changed into my thin pajama pants and white t-shirt, opening my window and crawling out onto the roof. The stars were visible underneath the tree line, and I laid down and stared up at the sky.

"Why didn't you want me?" I whispered at the stars. "What did I do?"

My eyes watered as I tried to recall any memory I could. Anything to help me find my parents and my family. I couldn't remember a thing. A black curtain blocked off that part of my brain, I guess. A tear rolled out from my bad eye and I rubbed at it, cursing the lack of visibility. I couldn't see out of that eye, something to do with my car accident.

It just made me even more of a freak.

I sniffed and looked up at the stars, making a wish. "Please let someone want me. Let me have more excitement in my life." I whispered, crawling back into my cramped room and getting under my scratchy comforter. I closed my eyes.

I had the same nightmare I have every night. Of a figure with black hair and yellow eyes.

…

I woke up to knocking on my door. "Bus leaves in thirty, Simon." An orderly said from outside my door. I rubbed at my eyes, feeling around for my lamp as I turned it on.

I pulled on some black jeans, a white t-shirt, tying on red converse on my feet, beat up and donated a year ago. I grabbed my backpack, not bothering to do anything with my hair as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Morning, Si." One of the kids said. I smiled at them, going to brush my teeth at the mirror. "I hate Mr. Lancer's class." One of the kids complained to his friends.

I shook my head, brushing my teeth and spitting into the sink. I made my way past the mess hall and towards the transport bus. "Henley. No funny business at school today?" The head orderly, Muller, glared at me.

I looked at him. "No funny business from me." I told him, staring him down. He let me on, and I went to the back, hitting my head against the window. Muller hated me, had since I had been dropped off here. I had been so confused when I first got here, knowing I had left a life behind that I couldn't remember, so I had been rebellious. Always running away into the woods and getting lost.

I had calmed down ever since I realized I wasn't wanted by really anyone. More kids entered the bus, no one sitting with me. I didn't mind. It gave me more time to sulk and wish I was dead.

The bus started and made its way out of Elmerton and towards Amity. I watched the buildings go past. I perked up when I noticed the car outside of a house and moving van right behind it. An eccentric couple wearing blue and orange were talking to the movers. I shook my head.

Our bus screeched to a stop, making me hit my face on the seat in front of me. Explosions sounded outside of the bus, and the orderly driving the transport vehicle told us to stay put. The kids were whispering to themselves when suddenly, a hand shot through the van and a _ghost _entered the bus.

"Look at all of these troubled teens." The shadowy figure spat out, grabbing one of the boys by the arm. "Delicious." She said, licking her lips. She went to turn invisible again, flying out of the bus. Out of muscle memory, I jumped up and grabbed onto Sammy's legs, flying out with them. I held in a scream as I held on to Jackson. "It'll be fine." I told him, grabbing onto the ghost's tail. She promptly let go of Jackson, and I grabbed his wrist.

"Hang on, buddy." I said, trying to swallow around my fear as I prayed the specter wouldn't let me fall, even though I knew she would. A girl wearing a red and black suit flew up to us, grabbing Jackson and putting him on the board. "I'll be back, Simon." She said, saluting.

"Simon, huh?"

I was grabbed by feminine hands and thrust into the air. I was starting to hyperventilate from being so high in the air. I had a fear of heights.

"Who is this, Spectra?" The ghost woman holding me said. She had green hair, a short skirt with fishnets, a black crop top and red leather jacket. "Don't know. Grabbed onto me when I took the kid from that bus."

"Well Simon, I wanna have a little fun. The Fenton's are back in town Spectra. They were heading to Casper when you grabbed this fella." The female said, holding me against her. I squirmed away from her touch.

The shadow ghost, Spectra, grinned. "Leverage. I got you, Kitty. I'll tell Johnny."

"Alright, Simon! We are going to say hello to some old friends." The girl, Kitty, told me. I gulped as she flew quickly to the school and I couldn't help but dread the fact I was going to be the weird kid targeted by ghosts.

Kitty broke through the ceiling, facing the couple wearing blue and orange that I had seen earlier. I noticed Sam and Tucker talking to the hunter in the red and black suit, and Sammy and the others were in the gym as well, protected by a shield.

"Hello Fenton's." Kitty greeted, holding me in front of her. "Kitty." The woman in the blue suit spat. "What do you want?"

"Just to say hello to my favorite ghost hunting couple…. who owe me a favor?" She smirked. I gulped as I was grabbed by a set of pale hands, pulling me against a masculine body. "I got the hostage, Kitty-Kat." The man, probably Johnny, breathed.

"Just let the poor kid go, Johnny." The large man in orange said. "Nah, pops. We gave you information, so we want what we were promised."

"You should've known we would never actually allow you free reign in Amity Park." The woman scoffed. "It was a ploy for information."

"We gave you information that aided you in your quest to find your precious Danny-boy. Everything we knew about that ghost, Lilith. We don't do free work." Kitty snapped. "You don't give us what we want, we kill the kid."

I froze, panicking, when suddenly Johnny let out a pained gasp and let me go, and I promptly made a run for it. I didn't look back at the ghosts watching me in surprise.

…

_Sam's POV_

Johnny held his hand against his chest, watching Simon run away with wide eyes. "What the fuck, Johnny?" Kitty growled, Spectra flying after the fleeing boy.

"He shocked me." Johnny said in disbelief. "Jesus, Johnny. So what?" Kitty turned back to the Fenton's. "If you don't cooperate, you deal with Ember and Skulker next, and they'll have Walker with them. It's better if you give us the access device."

"I'm not giving _ghosts _the ability to travel between worlds at will. Your information was useless."

"Lilith is back." Kitty snapped. "Whatever she did to your son is going to happen again. Is that information enough for the access?"

"You're running." I accidentally spoke. "You are scared of her."

I was also put off slightly that the Fenton's had figured out Lilith was a ghost and interrogated to get information without telling me. All of this time thinking that Lilith was a cold lead.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Not of _her_, goth girl. Of her boss, or rumors of her boss. We want to be able to leave when the Ghost Zone goes to shit. And we will take what we want eventually. I would watch your back, so no one is kidnapped just like Danny." She spat.

Mrs. Fenton crumbled, looking down at the floor. Johnny still rubbed at his hand, summoning his bike and leaving with Kitty in tow. I looked at Tucker. "Mr. Lancer, can we go make sure Simon is okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Find him. That boy is most likely scared out of his mind." He told us. Tucker and I ran in the direction that he ran, Spectra's laughter guiding us to just outside a janitor's closet. Spectra saw us coming and vanished, most likely giving up her chase.

I knocked on the door. "Simon?" I asked. He opened the door a crack and sighed in relief. "What the hell is wrong with this town?" He spat out. "Ghosts." Tucker shrugged with a slight laugh. Simon exited the room.

"Am I going to be targeted again?" He asked, shaking in fear. I sighed and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry, Simon." I told him. Tucker joined in. Simon calmed down a bit and nodded. "Okay, I'm okay." He sniffed, rubbing at his bad eye. In a moment of stupidity, I almost asked how he lost his vision, but I swallowed the question and walked him back to the gym.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton ran up to Simon. "Are you alright, Mr. Henley." Mr. Fenton said, his tone cold and scientific. Simon nodded, feeling overwhelmed by the attention. The orderly from the home came up, concern real in his eyes. "Do you need to go back to the home, Mr. Henley?"

Mrs. Fenton looked up. "The home?" She asked. The orderly nodded. "Casper High partnered with Bailey's Home for Troubled Youth."

Mrs. Fenton pursed her lips and nodded. "Sorry for prying." She apologized to Simon who shrugged. "Sorry for trying to save someone and putting myself in danger." He told the orderly.

I froze. "Wait what did you do?" Tucker asked. Simon shrugged sheepishly. "The shadowy one grabbed Jackson. I couldn't let him die or whatever, so I grabbed him."

Valerie nodded, stepping forward. "Yeah, he saved the kids life." She smiled at Simon, giving him a nod. "Good job, Simon, but please don't do it again." The orderly said.

He nodded. "I won't. I promise." He said, rubbing at his eye again. "I'd also like to continue the school day if that is alright." He asked.

The orderly sighed but nodded. "Alright, Henley. We'll see you later." The orderly patted Simon on the back, and Ishiyama came up. "Can we take you to the nurse real fast to make sure that you aren't hurt."

Simon nodding, and being pulled away by Mr. Lancer. I turned my attention to the Fenton's. "Lilith?" I asked, my voice soft. "A ghost." Mrs. Fenton whispered. "Went completely off of the map after…" Mr. Fenton continued.

"And you told me it was nothing." I said, my tone hurt. "It was. Nothing came of it. Danny is still gone." Mrs. Fenton said.

I felt tears pricking my eyes. "You could have told me."

Mrs. Fenton sighed. "Sam…." She rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "It's time to move on. He's gone. He is most likely never coming back. No matter what lead we get, it's been three years." She said, her voice rising. "We have been all over America looking for leads on Lilith. Nothing. We came back with a heavy heart but its _time_."

At the speech, a tear had rolled down my face, my lips pressing into a thin line. "I understand, Mrs. Fenton. But how do you move on from someone who meant _everything _to you." I said.

Mr. Fenton pushed past his silent wife and wrapped his large arms around me. "Sometimes you don't. But that's okay. Someday it'll hurt a little less." He whispered. I wiped at my eyes and shot him a small smile before walking to the girl's bathroom to pull myself together.

God, I hoped he was right.

…


	4. Chapter 4

_Two weeks later…._

_Simons POV_

I grinned as Sam choked on her salad and Tucker broke out in a wide grin. "Wait you have a date with Star Anderson?" He slammed his hand down on the table, Valerie rolling her eyes.

I nodded. "It's not really a date, more of a good time. Must be a bad boy kink or something." I told them, pushing around my mashed potatoes that looked more like mush than a vegetable.

Sam rolled her eyes. "And you're _okay _with being treated like a piece of meat?" She said. I scoffed. "Sammykins, I'm probably going to get _laid_. I am _definitely_ okay with it."

She chuckled into her hand and rolled her eyes, a common occurrence when I flaunted my 'commit to nothing' type of romance style. The first time I told her I was "here for a good time, not a long time," I thought she was going to punch me in the throat. But she laughed.

She also seemed to be on the same page. "Not that I blame you." She told me, forking more lettuce into her mouth. Tucker fist bumped me. "If I wasn't in a committed relationship," He said with a kiss to his girlfriend's cheek, "I would totally be on the same page."

I shrugged. "It's not for everyone, but I've been shit on by enough people that committing isn't going to be in the near future for me." I said, giving a look to Sam. She nodded. "I'm not looking for anything permanent either." She mumbled to herself, gaining a look from Tucker and Val.

I looked at her and them, realizing it had to do with their missing friend, Danny.

In the two weeks I had been their friend, I had been accepted seamlessly into their ranks, getting pretty close to all three of them. But I had to admit, something was missing. They didn't talk about Danny often, but I knew that was at the expense of Sam. It didn't take a genius to realize she had been in love with him, and the way that Tucker had talked, he had loved her too.

I felt bad for them, really. I could tell that his disappearance utterly destroyed their dynamic, and they had barely picked up the pieces that he had left behind. I knew what that was like, even if I didn't remember the people who had left me behind.

I perked up, quickly changing the subject to a project in English that we had, Sam being my partner. She looked at me gratefully, and I returned the smile. Tucker and Valerie excused themselves in a panic, realizing that they had forgotten they had to have a draft written up for Mr. Lancer.

"Thank you." Sam whispered. I shrugged. "No problem. I get it." She shrugged.

"Everyone else has moved on." She said, putting her Tupperware back into her lunchbox. "Even his own _parents _have. I'm just, not able to yet."

I felt overwhelmed at the admission. She never talked to anyone about Danny, what made her want to talk to me about him? "That's alright. Everyone handles grief in different ways." I told her, throwing my Styrofoam tray into the trashcan.

She followed closely behind. "Yeah I guess." She mumbled, rubbing her arm with her free hand.

I stopped at my locker, grabbing my afternoon textbooks and shoving them in my bag when I paused. "If you ever want to talk about him, I'm a really good listener." I told her. She looked up.

"You'd let me talk about him?" She asked in a whisper. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Of course. It's unhealthy to _not _talk about someone who impacted your life like he did." I told her.

She smiled. "If you need to talk about anything, let me know, okay? I'll repay the favor."

I found that I liked it when she smiled. I wanted to make sure she was always smiling. I grinned back at her and walked with her towards English, our final draft of the project already typed and ready to turn in. Tucker and Valerie ran in minutes later, their copy hastily printed on a piece of notebook paper in a sad excuse of the guidelines.

They gave it to Mr. Lancer with a smile and sat down at their seats, ready for the lesson. After an eye roll, Lancer started droning on about early English authors and different elements that they used, I felt my eyes begin to close, resting my head on my hand and finally closing my eyes.

/

_I looked up the cool metal of the floor covered in dark red blood. My vision was blurry, and I looked up at her._

_Long black hair and bright yellow eyes._

"_I know exactly what to do sir, I just needed the portal to get a hold of you." She said into a medallion. I couldn't hear the reply, but her yElLoW eYeS flicking to me._

_The left side of my face burned and felt like it was still on fire. "Alright P̷̨̧͚͚͎̰͉͐͂ͅḫ̷̛͈̠̙̜͚̍̒̿̈̏̅̄̅͌̏̐͝a̴̙̻̙͕̻͓͊̊̓͑̀̾͋̉̏͗͐̍͠͝͝n̶̦̞̑͊͆́̓͆̚͝͠t̸̨̢̡͓̫̪̟̩͇̟̮̺̱͖͋̃̇͋̈́̎̍̚͠ȍ̶̢̭̼̹͚̜̟̠̗̹̰͈͚̓̆̀͒̐̒̈́m̸͈̐̿̕̕_

/

I sat up in shock, Lancer's eyes flicking to me in annoyance. "Mr. Henley, please try to stay awake in class." He snapped. I nodded, gulping down my fear.

Sam watched me worriedly until the end of class and then I booked it down the hall to the bathroom, splashing water on my face, rubbing at my eyes. "You okay man?" Tucker asked, coming in the door. I could see Sam and Valerie waiting outside the door.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare. Recurring." I breathed out. "It's so stupid. Just a monster that haunts me." I laughed uneasily.

Tucker's eyes softened. "What is it about?"

I shrugged. "A girl." I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "A…. girl?" He asked, seeming confused. I nodded. "Yeah, but… it's her appearance. She has long black hair and yellow eyes that glow. She is talking to someone with a necklace. It's stupid. It's like being afraid of the dark."

Tucker shrugged. "Maybe it's just how your brain is handling the memory loss, you know? It's not stupid." I nodded. "Maybe… thanks man." I told him.

He nodded, ushering me out of the bathroom. I promised Sam that I'd talk to her later and gave a wink to Star who gave me a grin, trying to fall back into routine. We were almost to history when the screaming began. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise as I grabbed Sam and Valerie who were walking on my right and shoved them out of the way of the laughing mechanical ghost.

"Jesus, thanks Simon." Valerie breathed, Sam watching me in surprise. I blinked at her, shrugging, before we took off towards the gym, watching as the couple, the Fenton's I had been told, were being confronted by a metal ghost and a rocker ghost with a guitar.

"The access point, Doctor. Now." The mechanical ghost demanded. "Skulker and Ember." Sam whispered to me.

I nodded, thanking her. Ember's eyes were darting through the crowd, eventually landing on me. "That the kid that Johnny dropped? Because he _shocked_ him." Ember laughed.

I curled in on myself, Tucker and Sam placing protective hands on my shoulder. Ember flew closer, noticing the action. "What'd Johnny say his name was?" She said, grabbing my face. I whimpered in fear as I was once again pulled towards the ghost.

"Simon, I think."

"Interesting." She said, still monitoring my face, her fingers over my left eye. I felt self-conscious and I glanced pleadingly in the Fenton's directions, who were training weapons on the ghost holding me captive. "Well, Simon. You ever hear of a name Lilith?"

I shook my head. "N-no. E-even if I had I wouldn't remember." I told her hastily, stuttering a bit in fear. I was really disliking the fact that ghosts were targeting me.

Ember gave me a look, so I decided to continue. "Car accident. I don't remember anything."

Ember squinted at my face, before literally throwing me as hard as she could at the bleachers near the Fenton's.

I blacked out.

…

_Sam's POV_

I let out a flinch as Simon was thrown, no doubt hearing a crack as he landed, unconscious. "You need to give us the access device now so that we can get as far away from _him_ as possible." Ember said pointing.

Mrs. Fenton gave another glance to the unmoving boy, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you so concerned with him? He's an orphan. A ward of the state."

"Who doesn't have any memories." Ember tried. We blinked at her. She facepalmed. "One of Lilith's powers is taking memories! She is drawn to people suffering from Amnesia. He is going to be walking bait." Ember snapped.

Mrs. Fenton looked back at Simon. "I don't have the access device. Yet. If you continue to give us word on Lilith's movements, I'll reinvent it by next weekend."

Ember groaned before grabbing Skulker. "Last chance, Fenton's." She growled out, disappearing with Skulker in tow. Mrs. Fenton immediately went to check on Simon, still sprawled out on the floor.

"Just unconscious." She sighed. "Principal Ishiyama, I hope you'll hear out our request for more training for the kids _now_." She snapped at the worried principal.

"Yes. Of course."

I stood up. "He needs to be taken out of the home, so that we can keep an eye on him." I said out of genuine concern to his safety.

Tucker stood. "I can take him. I'll talk to my mom."

Mrs. Fenton nodded, smiling at us in thanks. "Call your parents now so we can be sure. I know you are equipped to handle 'ghost bait' as Ember put it."

"Starting tomorrow, seniors will be going to Fenton Works during their free periods at the end of the day to train for ghost attacks." Ishiyama announced. "It was why the Fenton's were here in the first place."

"And Simon?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"I'll discuss it with his teachers." She said. "But he'll need to learn to defend himself as well."

She nodded whispering with her husband. "If he's going to be ghost bait, we can't tell him." She told us. I went to protest but she held up a hand.

"If he's friends with you, he knows about my son." She said quietly. "He'll turn tail and run if he realizes that he could possibly be next, and we won't be able to protect him. We can lie for now." Mrs. Fenton told me.

I nodded, feeling upset. I didn't want to lie to Simon, but the way Mrs. Fenton worded it. I didn't have a choice.

…

_Simon's POV_

I opened my eyes, groaning in pain as I caught sight of a large room with gray walls. I was wrapped in navy blue sheets and the setting sun was streaming through the windows. I sat up with a gasp as I felt my back twinge at the pain.

"Hey Simon!" Tucker said quietly from the doorway. I looked up at him with wide eyes, looking around. "What happened?" I asked.

Tucker shrugged. "Just the ghost throwing you against the bleachers as a threat." I winced. I did remember the impact, and so did my spine.

He came inside and sat down on the bed as I looked at him questioningly. "So, where am I?" I asked. Tucker breathed out a sigh and looked at me. "It's my house, the guest bedroom. Your bedroom, if you want it."

I blinked at it. "I talked to my parents about it. They are at the home right now grabbing your stuff to bring here, but you could always ditch and go back. But we are worried that ghosts may continue targeting you, so we brought you into an environment that we could protect you in." Tucker explained.

I blinked at him, again. Slowly, I nodded. "Ah, okay. So this is my room?"

Tucker nodded. I could feel my legs actually fit on the mattress and it didn't squeak when I shifted. "We gave you the guest room with the attached bathroom, because I know it can be uncomfortable sharing bathrooms." He said, gestured to the door next to the double door closet.

At that moment, his parents came into the room holding my guitar case, my small bag of donated clothes, and a shopping bag. "We got you a few more clothes for the time being." She explained, gesturing to the bag. "You only have two outfits."

I shrugged. "Thank you." I said sheepishly. I hadn't met Tucker's parents, but they seemed kind enough, placing the shopping bag on the desk in the corner with my school things on it.

"We'll see you downstairs for dinner later."

I smiled at them once again, as Tucker left the room with them.

It wasn't _quite _right but living in Amity Park at least felt like a step to where I belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

_Simon's POV_

"So, how long have the ghost attacks been happening?" I asked Tucker, who was driving us to school. I had my new white shirt, light wash jeans, and red checkered vans on my feet, a black beanie placed firmly on my head, compliments of Tucker.

I had to stay home for about three days to make sure I healed from my concussion and had been back a week. There had been more ghost attacks, but none targeted me. It was more just trying to cause chaos in the town.

"For about three years. The Fenton's invented something called the 'Ghost Portal' that would be able to break a hole into the ghost dimension. It definitely worked." He said, pulling to the curb outside of Sam's house.

I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows. "Why didn't they just turn it off if it was this bad?" I asked. Tucker shrugged. "It didn't used to be. We used to be protected." He said, waving as Sam came out the door with her backpack.

"Morning guys." She said. She was wearing high waisted black designer jeans, a purple short sleeved tight crop top, and chunky heeled combat boots. I had to stop myself from dragging my eyes up her body and focused on her eyes instead. "Hey Sam." I greeted, turning quickly back to the road.

"So protected?" I asked Tucker. He froze, shooting Sam a look. "What?" Sam asked.

"Simon is asking why the Fenton's never closed the portal."

"Easy. We used to have a superhero." Sam shrugged, biting into a banana. Stop it Simon.

"A…superhero?" I scoffed. She pulled out her iPhone and googled the name _Danny Phantom_. She showed me a kid, who in the pictures was slightly transparent, with a logo on his chest beating some of the ghosts that had been attacking me recently.

I whistled. "Damn. I thought you were joking."

Sam shook her head with a grin. "Nope. Superhero. The best ghost hunter in town, which is ironic since he was a ghost himself." She said. "So where is he now?"

"He, uh, disappeared. Three years ago." Tucker mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sam nodded, quickly. "Yeah. Poof. Must have just left."

I sat back in my seat, looking from Sam to Tucker. They weren't telling me something. Which was fine. I may live with the guy, but he already has a best friend. Danny.

Fenton.

Well I mean, if ghosts are possible, maybe….

Nah.

Tucker continued driving and Sam babbled on about the field trip today. The field trip to Fenton Works. For ghost hunting training. I gulped to myself, unable to explain to anyone how deeply terrified I was of ghosts. I never knew why, but the creature from my nightmares seemed like a ghost.

Tucker pulled into the student lot, Valerie pulling up on her moped next to him, hitting the kickstand and waiting patiently for us to get out of the car. "Hey guys!" She said, Tucker leaning down to kiss her. I looked away, catching eyes with Sam, who was smirking.

"Can't watch either?" She whispered, deciding to leave the lovers alone and walk to homeroom, which we shared. I laughed. "Yeah, committed relationships make me queasy."

"You never told me why that is." She pointed out.

I shrugged. "I think I left someone behind when I lost my memory. I could always feel it. Them."

Sam smiled. "Well it's nice that you keep them in mind." She told me and I grinned. "But hey, if you ever want a friend with benefits, no strings attached sort of deal with yours truly, I wouldn't say _no_." I winked.

She laughed and punched me on the shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind." She grinned and we walked together to our home room, ditching our gym bags in our lockers on the way. Valerie and Tucker eventually caught up as well.

The morning classes went by smoothly, and I had been allowed to test out of my afternoon classes (which I surprisingly enough score well on, enough to surprise even the teachers) so that I could also train with the Fenton's.

After the bell for the end of lunch, all of us piled onto a school bus (it was a remarkable small class of graduating seniors) headed towards the weird house in the center of time, which some could say was a crime on the skyline.

Mrs. Fenton was waiting outside, seemingly pale. "Good afternoon!" She said with a shaky grin. "Today is mostly going to be dusting around the lab to clean things up since we've been away."

"Are you okay, Mrs. Fenton?" Tucker asked. Maddie nodded. "We haven't been in the lab since Danny disappeared so if any ecto samples have mutated, be warned." She told us.

She walked inside the house and I took note of all of the surroundings. Pictures of the family, including many featuring a black haired, blue eyed boy. I squinted at the class picture.

That was….

I accidentally stopped walking, Dash Baxter running into me from behind. "Come on Henley." HE growled out, pushing past me. As the students walked to the basement, I kept looking at the picture on the wall.

Of Danny Fenton, when he was fifteen years old. The same age he was when he disappeared without a trace.

Someone who shared a face with _me_. I could feel myself starting to panic. I didn't want to be wrong and tell them just to get their hopes up, but the fact that I was hanging up on their wall….

I caught up with the group, them already down in the lab starting to clean. I was in the middle of a panic attack that I couldn't stop, but cleaning with them and making sure everything was tidy.

Underneath an exam table, I saw a patch of a red liquid, turning my blood to ice. I moved the exam table with a slight groan. It was a hand print. I kept moving the table and it was a dried puddle of blood, with the exam table covering it. Covering it up.

I looked at Mrs. Fenton. I had to tell them. I went to clear my throat.

_Stop_.

A female voice sounded in my head. I looked around, seeing nothing that was talking to me. Mrs. Fenton was still explaining basic cleaning to Kwan and Star. I looked back down at the blood stain, nobody even paying attention to me.

_You aren't Danny Fenton_. She said in her seductive tone. _You are just abandoned and lonely Simon._

Just abandoned and lonely Simon. I took a deep breath. I was turning something into nothing because I wanted more attention from parents who wanted me. But I still had to tell them about the blood stain. I looked around and let out a panicky, "Oh my god."

Everyone's eyes were on me and the floor. Mrs. Fenton running over and shoving the exam table away and immediately clasping her hands over her mouth. I was shoved away by Mr. Fenton as Mrs. Fenton started sobbing over the amount of blood that was on the floor. I tripped backward, accidentally hitting buttons on the control tab.

Almost embarrassingly quickly, an image was projected on the wall. The last image captured from the security cameras. Oh shit.

Everyone looked up from the scene going on on the floor to the wall where there was hissing and Danny Fenton appeared, falling on the ground. He was bleeding really bad and everyone was watching in horror as he was trying to hit buttons on the panel in front of him.

"Oh _Daniel_." The same seductive voice I had heard in my head sounded out, making me freeze. A figure appeared behind him and he raised his head, the side of his face burned and swollen. I brought a hand to my face, the side that was scarred and damaged.

He was shoved to the side by a figure with _black hair and yellow eyes_, her face contorted in anger. "You didn't think you'd get away from me, did you?"

Danny just mumbled to himself, trying to crawl away, eventually stopping his movements just before the exam table where all of the blood was. She sighed and fingered the amulet at her neck. "I need to be here anyway." She sighed, tapping the amulet with a white glowing hand.

A garbled voice speaking in a different language sounded and she sighed. "I have him. I know exactly what to do sir, I just needed the portal to contact you." She said. The reply was garbled, and she flicked her eyes to Fenton on the ground, who was watching her blankly. "Alright—"

I accidentally hit the button again, stopping the feed before Maddie was sobbing again, everyone in the room coming to her aid. I took a couple steps backward before running up the stairs, shaking almost violently as I flung myself into their bathroom.

I felt myself throw up, barely making it to the toilet as I violently retched into the bowl. I shakily flushed the toilet, staring into the mirror and sobbing. Who am I?

My head suddenly flashed in pain, making me grasp at my head and then I was taken by the shoulder and shoved against the wall. I looked up into yellow eyes and a smirk. "You are _no one_." She hissed, her irises spinning. I nodded, gulping down my fear. "The Fenton's don't want _this_." She gestured to me. "This broken mess of a person who you used to be?"

"And who am I?" I asked her. She tsked. "You're Simon." She shrugged, grabbing me and throwing me out into the hall, I hit my head on the banister, looking up at the yellow eyes who intended to kill me.

"Hey!"

I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with my head pounding on the Fenton's couch. Mrs. Fenton was watching me with a concerned stare and stood when she noticed I was awake. "How are you feeling, Simon?" She asked quietly.

In the back of my head I remembered what had transpired. "Ah, well. Not good." I told her, not meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry. I accidentally made the video play." I told her. She nodded. "Jack accidentally threw you into the console, but it's fine. I'm glad we saw it. It shows that he's still alive somewhere." She mumbled.

Yeah. Right the fuck here.

"Yeah, right." I said, sitting up, pressing a hand against my bandaged head. "I wrapped your head. She had thrown you against the wall."

I gulped. Lilith. "Right, I forgot." I told her. Mrs. Fenton patted my shoulder and went into the kitchen where I noticed Sam and Tucker sitting. I blinked at them, gulping down my nausea of knowing exactly who I was but not being able to remember anything.

I got up and looked around the living room, at myself on their walls. The only thing was is that this didn't feel like my family. I knew it was, but it still felt like I was detached from this life. I looked to the stairs and walked up them quickly, hoping that the people in the kitchen would assume I needed some time by myself.

I walked into the room that was labeled as "Danny's Room, KEEP OUT." They hadn't taken down the sign, and I gently opened the door and walked in. It was familiar, the icing on the cake of no memories. The space posters and Humpty Dumpty posters were all in my head as things I liked. The computer was still open, and textbooks still littered the desk. The bed wasn't made, and old clothes still sat on the floor.

I looked out the window to the pavement below, a large crack in the asphalt. As if someone was thrown from the sky into the pavement. My back ached with a remembrance of pain and with one look to the door behind me, I sat down at the computer. It was still logged on somehow, maybe they got on it once in a while? One file hit my irises as not like the others. DP CONFIDENTIAL.

I clicked on it, noting the Danny Phantom logo and files on every single ghost.

"What the hell are you doing, Simon?" Sam's angry voice said, and I clicked out of the folder window and looked to her with wide eyes. "I was just curious."

"This is _his _space. _HIS!_ You have no right to go through anything of his." She snapped at me, making me get up. I repressed the urge to say what I had found out from Lilith before I had been thrown against the wall, settling on raising my hands to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know more about him, having discovered something pretty major today."

She shook her head, pushing me with her bare hands backwards. "You have no right to be here Simon. In this house, in this room, in our lives. You are a fucking _beacon_ of trouble and everything was fine until you showed up." She hissed.

I stared at her in shock. "Your face, your hair, your eyes. They are all fucking stupid reminders that we are friends with you to replace _him_. You are _nothing_ to us, Simon." She continued, closing Danny—_my _laptop in a huff.

"You know what Sam?" I said, stopping her mid rant. "You want me gone so fucking bad? Fine. I don't give a shit anymore." I said, hurt and anger lacing my tone as I ran out of my old self's bedroom and out the door, ripping the bandage off my head, barely noting that the wound was already healed.

I ran down the road, ignoring every single person who looked my way. I passed Tucker's house, feeling like that wasn't my home either. My phone was going off in my pocket as I pulled it out near the old walking bridge that went over one of Amity's bigger rivers.

_Tucker [rec] hey man, where'd you head off to? I heard you and Sam yelling…_

_Tucker [rec] she told me what she said, and you know that's not true, right? It's been a rough day for us with the blood and the video._

_Tucker [rec] you aren't a replacement Danny, Simon._

Tears burned my eyes as I pulled at my hair. I wasn't Danny, I wasn't Simon, I wasn't anybody. I was just some fucking kid who-

"Who means nothing to anyone, right?" Lilith's voice appeared behind me. I could get a good look at her as I turned around. Her long black hair fell in thick curls, and her yellow eyes stood out against her pale skin. Her lips were painted black, matching the fitted dress that stopped just below her knees, with a slit exposing one of her pale thighs. She was barefoot, but shadows seemed to cling around her.

I gulped, nodding. She nodded with me. "That's right, honey."

"Why'd you do this to me…to them?" I asked. She shrugged. "I didn't want to. I wanted to keep you around so you could see what your town would become…but I had orders and to incapacitate you was one of them. No hard feelings."

"Can you tell me who I am?" I asked. She stalked forward, the shadows following her as she placed her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer to me. I gulped around the sudden fear in my chest. "Who do you want to be?" She whispered.

I shrugged. "Anyone."

"Why don't you be someone with me? I can help you understand who you are now. Who you can be?" She said, placing one hand on my cheek. I gulped under the touch. "I can show you what you _are_." She said, getting closer. I stopped myself from pulling away as she pressed her lips against my own, memories of the sky and flying hitting my brain. I gasped against her lips as she grabbed my arms and flung us into the air, her pulling away and holding me at arm's length.

"Wha…?" I gasped, looking up at the night sky. "You're different, Simon. So different, and so much more than the people who want to hurt you. You mean nothing to them, honey." She whispered, suddenly letting me go. I braced myself to go splat against the concrete, but I stayed floating, Lilith looking at me with a huge grin.

To my surprise, she didn't have pointed teeth. She gestured to herself. Under instinct, I flew closer, wobbling only slightly. I looked down below us and laughed.

"This is what you are." She said. "Someone who can fly." She smirked, darting away and beckoning me to follow her. I kicked after her, flying almost as fast as her. I could feel my muscles wanting to go faster, so I did, laughing as I shot past her. I could see the flickering light against my waist when I was caught by Lilith as the light dissipated. I could feel her melding shadows to my form and kissing me one more time, this time I responded to her. She flew us toward the glass of the window, and I looked at myself.

I was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt, my eyes (both of them) glowed a bright yellow and my hair was white that faded to black near the end of my bangs. I blinked at myself, noticing I could see out of my left eye. I looked to her. She shrugged. "Only in this form you can see out of that eye, and only if you help me."

I looked back at myself, noticing how confident I was. "Is this who I am?" I asked, flying closer to the ghost teenager. She nodded, grabbing my hand. "You've always been mine."

"So am I Danny Fenton?"

"Maybe you used to be, maybe not, but this is who you are." She whispered to me, flying behind me and latching her arms around me. I grabbed her hands. "You've always fought by myside and together we destroyed that Phantom."

"Danny Phantom?" I asked.

"Yes. We destroyed him together. You and me. He fought valiantly, but in the end, he took you from me. I am so happy to have found you, Simon." She said, turning me around to kiss me.

It made sense. I felt some connection to her I couldn't understand, and I allowed her to press me against the cool glass of the building behind us, the completely set on the horizon.

"Help me, Simon." She whispered against my lips.

I nodded. "Of course." I told her, grabbing her face and connecting our lips once more, completely oblivious to the Red Huntress watching us curiously.

…

_Valerie's POV_

I flew as fast as I could back to the Fenton's appalled at what I saw. Lilith had an accomplice. Someone we could use against her. I grinned to myself as I landed in their living room, Tucker still trying to get ahold of Simon, Sam looking guilty on the loveseat.

"Lilith has someone working with her." I told them, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton looking up at us. Tucker sighed. "We knew that."

"No, not the one she's working for. She has someone working with her for that person. Some ghost teen." I told them. "White and black hair, yellow eyes. Works with the shadows too." I told them. Sam stood.

"What does that mean for us?" She asked. "It means we need to keep an eye on Mr. Henley." Mrs. Fenton replied.

"There's another thing." I told them. They looked at me expectantly. "They apparently fought Phantom together..., and Phantom had hurt the other ghost enough that Lilith lost track of him."

Sam and tucker looked at each other. "So…they killed Phantom?" Sam whispered, and I nodded. "They killed Phantom."

"Why didn't we see the accomplice in the video?" Mr. Fenton asked. I shrugged. "Maybe Phantom had already faded when they decided to get rid of Danny." I told them. They nodded. "They took our Danny to punish us for something Phantom did." Mrs. Fenton mumbled.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, pressing their lips together. "Anything you want to share, guys?" I asked, always wondering why they kept their secrets from me. "No, darling." Tucker sighed. "Nothing." Sam also said. "We need to find Simon and apologize." Tucker said, giving a hard stare at Sam.

"I'm sorry. I just exploded. He was in Danny's room and for a second…" She trailed off. "When I first walked in, it looked so much like Danny sitting in his desk chair." She sighed.

There was a knock on the front door and I immediately shed my ghost hunting attire as Mrs. Fenton went to get it. Simon stood on the door step. "I wanted to apologize." He murmured, not meeting our gazes. "It's fine, Simon. It's been a weird day." He nodded and walked in, looking at Sam and Tucker.

He took a deep breath. "I know it's been a weird day for you, Sam. And you didn't mean what you said. I don't expect you to replace Danny with _me_." He said.

Sam smiled and ran over to hug him. "I'm so sorry, Simon. I didn't mean a word."

He seemed lost for a second, as he hadn't actually believed that she hadn't meant it. "Wait you didn't?" He asked. She pulled away, giving him a look. "No…" She trailed off. "You mean a lot to us Simon. You are our friend, not a replacement." Tucker smiled. "My roommate now!" He laughed.

Simon looked away with a confused expression. "I'll be completely loyal to you, you guys. No matter what." He decided and I felt a cold rush from the door and the streetlight exploding behind Simon. He jumped and turned his face pale.

"What the hell?" Sam asked. He shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing." He mumbled, and for what seemed like a second…

It looked like his eyes turned yellow.

…

_HELLO!_


End file.
